pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 2
|episode_no = 2 |upload_date = April 19, 2014 |link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6YUHKfqFbeg |next_episode = |previous_episode = |episode_length = 11:34}} Summary The group is outside killing a cow, and McJones questions why they are outside at night. The group reenters the house. PBG goes to join Dean in his Mineshaft, who is digging straight down, against McJones' wishes. Smooth McGroove asks whether or not it's daytime, because he can't tell whether or not it is in his Mineshaft, but it looks brighter when he looks up. However, it's still night. PBG asks if anyone has any torches or coal to light up the mineshaft, but nobody has anything. PBG asks McJones to explain what they are trying to do this season, and Professor McJones explains that they are once again trying to kill the Wither. McJones tries to explain how to spawn the Wither, but Dean interrupts him by singing "We're Off to Kill the Wither". McJones begins his explanation again, and is able to explain that they need to go to the Nether to kill Wither Skeletons to get the Wither Skulls. Jon hits Jared while trying to get out of the Mineshaft. In the morning, Jared asks McJones if he wants to go after spiders. Jon takes particular offence to this question, and responds never, and asks Jared not to say that to him. Jared finds a spider, kills it, and gets some string. Jon comes outside as Jared is fighting the spider, and points out a structure that likes vaguely like an ATST. This leads to a conversation about Star Wars, and how the Blue Ray edition is superior. While mining, PBG turns around, and is scared when he sees Shane following him. PBG spots some iron, and Shane attacks PBG to be able to mine it. PBG swears that Shane chose Waluigi so that he could be his secret enemy for the series (Foreshadow?). Shane confirms that he chose it to sabotage, and PBG says he'll play it off as an accident at first, but kill him in the end. While mining, Dean finds an underwater lake, which scares him because it's the kind of thing Dean would do if he wanted to get himself killed. McJones is surprised that Dean has learned something, and Jon finds that impossible. Dean tells someone else to explore what he discovered, and McJones interprets this as Dean wanting others to die. PBG tells Shane to go mining with him. Shane tells him okay, but there may be a fatal accident that isn't his fault. Dean makes torches to light up the house. PBG attemts to make leather armor, and becomes jealous when he sees Smooth McGroove already has an iron chestplate. McJones points out that this is a team effort, and Smooth McGroove offers some of his iron to the group as PBG steals it as it's smelting. Dean also tries to steal some iron, but gets angry with PBG when he takes the iron before he can. Smooth McGroove dislikes the Mineshaft everyone else is making, so he heads back to his own Mineshaft. Dean and McJones explore a ravine; Dean mines some iron while McJones attempts to plug up some lava. PBG points out that the only time someone has ever died to lava was Soah in season 1 (Foreshadow?). PBG finds some diamond, but he doesn't have an iron pickaxe to mine it with. Jared sets up torches around the house. Quotes Trivia * Both instances of "Foreshadow?" in this episode become true. In , both PBG and McJones get caught in some lava leading to both of their deaths. While Shane isn't the cause of either of their deaths, nor is it PBG he targets, Shane makes survival more difficult for McJones by blocking his only escape from the lava.